


Aggress - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1392]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Back in the Cat Kingdom, Tony and Gibbs start to make their way through the cave now that they've been reunited - only to run into trouble around the first corner.





	Aggress - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/21/2003 for the word [aggress](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/02/21/aggress).
> 
> aggress[ uh-gres ]  
verb (used without object)  
to commit the first act of hostility or offense; attack first.  
to begin to quarrel.  
verb (used with object)  
to behave aggressively toward; attack (often followed by upon):  
wild animals aggressing their prey.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991), [Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430), [Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709), [Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201240), [Clarion - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251184), [Beneficence - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305271), [Foment - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447312), [Encumbrance - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740205), [Meticulous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791220), [Irrefragable - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897759), [Posit - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001178), [Propinquity - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080516), [Subfusc - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121871), [Pugilist - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177194), [Provenance - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324389), [Gloaming - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375050), [Apparition - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449217), [Consanguineous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578469), [Introspection - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675891), [Obdurate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928812), [Spurious - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960231), and [Sub Rosa - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043940).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Gibbs just meowed at Tony in agreement. Though, it actually translated to something along the lines of I will eat anything in my way. Tony laughed and they left the room together. 

Tony pulled out his map and looked at the corridor that they walked into and sighed. This was not the same corridor he’d been in previously. Kasey was right. The cave had changed. This was not going to be easy.

He just hoped that finding the way out and fixing Gibbs was the only issue they ran into. Though, he was pretty sure that second item was going to be a doozy to resolve. If they could fix the bond soon that would be good enough until they could find the great cat or whatever she was.

Gibbs rushed ahead around the corner before Tony could even take a look and see what was there. Not that it mattered because Gibbs immediately came running back with a komodo dragon chasing him. “Help,” Gibbs hissed.

Tony took one look at the komodo dragon and frowned. This was not going to be easy. He didn’t exactly have any human weapons and the backpacks severely limited his mobility.

He had no choice, but to change into a panther. He knew that it was possible for an adult panther to kill a komodo dragon, but he’d never attempted it before. He remembered hearing that a komodo dragon bite contained venom, so they would need to avoid the teeth.

He roared that to Gibbs who leaped out of the way of another bite from the deadly creature. Fortunately, the dragon was considerably slower than even clumsy Gibbs, so avoiding its teeth would be easier. That didn’t mean that they could get complacent, however.

Neither of them needed the additional complication of being poisoned. Tony tried biting the really big lizard’s neck, but to no avail and it put him within range of the teeth and poisoning so he jumped back and contemplated another tactic. The komodo dragon wasn’t interested in letting either of them think, however.

Before Tony could come up with another battle plan, the dragon aggressed upon him. Tony roared, but the lizard ignored him. Tony easily jumped out of the way, still more agile than it. 

Gibbs was staying a bit further away from the battle. While an adult panther could take on a komodo dragon and win, being a cub limited Gibbs ability to do so. Still he watched for any opening that he could take advantage of.

After a couple of close calls with the komodo dragon’s teeth, Tony finally managed to get his teeth through the komodo dragon’s skull and kill it without any danger of being poisoned. He exchanged looks with Gibbs who bounded over to him as they left the dragon behind. Tony really hoped that they didn’t stumble across too many more apex predators. 

Getting Gibbs’ and his bond unfucked would be difficult enough without having to fend off others at the top of the food chain as well. There were no predators that specifically tried to kill panthers, but that didn’t mean that panthers didn’t die to others who also didn’t have predators and were at the top of the food chain like them. Still all they could do was continue on and hope that they could find a new map or that the existing map still somehow applied despite them not being in the same location they had been.

They kept walking, Tony remaining in his panther form for now. He didn’t trust Kasey not to have filled the cave with predators even though he hadn’t seen any the first time, since they’d already ran into one. 

They didn’t talk much. Gibbs had never been one for talking a lot, but they also didn’t want to give Kasey any information and since they could barely feel each other through the bond they couldn’t talk that way anymore. Tony didn’t know for sure that Kasey could hear and understand them if they talked in Cat, but he would rather be safe than sorry. First priority had to be getting the bond back.

Tony knew that it was hurting Gibbs to not be connected properly and while not actual physical pain, everything felt off to Tony too. He wouldn’t feel right again until they’d fixed this little issue. Even once they fixed the bond, things still wouldn’t be right with Gibbs trapped as a panther cub, but at least they’d be better.

Remembering his experience last time, Tony made sure that they investigated each room they came across and he’d started a mental map in his head of their path so far. It wasn’t the same as the map human he had, but it would have to do. So far the rooms had been completely empty, but Tony knew that would change.

He was really and truly beginning to hate magic. This trip would have already been completed or close to if it wasn’t for the magic that seemed to be everywhere. It wasn’t even Kasey for the most part. 

Kasey hadn’t been there when Gibbs got stuck as a panther cub. While it was possible that Kasey was responsible for the forest of temptation, Tony found it far more likely that she’d just taken advantage of a troubling natural feature that was already available. Maybe he wasn’t cut out for this prophecy business. 

He just wanted life to go back to normal, Gibbs, him, and the rest of the team at NCIS solving crimes. Was that too much to ask? Tony shook his head, apparently it was, but he was adaptable.

He’d always had to be, living in the human world with a secret as big as his. Plus, Senior had never made things easy. Even knowing that Senior wasn’t his real father didn’t make dealing with his shit easier. Honestly, Tony hoped that Senior wasn’t involved with the enemies that the prophecy said they were facing, but he highly doubted that he was that lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of year again. It's time for the NCIS SeSa. Calling all NCIS authors. Want a story written for you? Willing to spread some holiday cheer and write a story for someone else? Then sign up for the SeSa [here](https://ncis-sesa.livejournal.com/25025.html) or [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_SeSa_2019/profile). Make sure you read the rules.
> 
> The dictionary.com series has no story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I have no Crazy Cat Tale update written, but hopefully I'll get more written soon. Wish me luck!
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
